


A Done Deed

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD sets goals and achieves them, and one of his goals is Tim Riggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Done Deed

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes you've seen through 3x09, but is set somewhere between 3x09 and 3x08.
> 
> A sort of companion piece to [Educating JD](http://archiveofourown.org/works/49793), in the sense that both contain a hat-tip to _Supernatural_, and that I explore JD's glow in the dark mancrush on Tim. Except that in this one I go to the porny place.
> 
> Thank you to Turnonmyheels for the beta.

JD McCoy wasn't lying when he said that he set goals and achieved them.

For example, he had it on good authority that by the age of 15, Tim Riggins had slept with a long string of Rally Girls, plus had gone steady with Tyra Colette for several months, so JD figured that losing his virginity before the end of his freshman year football season was a perfectly reasonable and achievable goal.

Except for the fact that he wanted to lose his virginity to Tim Riggins.

And, given the fact that Tim had allegedly slept with most of the Rally Girls and half their mothers, JD figured he stood a better chance of having Julie Taylor climb naked through his bedroom window.

Still, sometimes Tim said things, did things that made JD wonder. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

~oo(0)oo~

Okay, as much as he wanted to, JD knew that he couldn't just tag around after Tim like a stray puppy. That was just uncool.

And what's more, he'd be so uncool that Tim would never stop seeing him as a little kid.

So, JD did something he rarely did. He prayed because he really meant it.

~oo(0)oo~

God answered.

He managed not to bounce with glee that afternoon when he overheard Tim ask Coach about getting some time in the film room or getting his hands on some old game tapes so he could have some more material for a highlight reel.

(Tim also stuttered and blushed and thanked Coach for something Coach had said about him. And it was _so_ cool that Tim was humble about his awesomeness. JD had to agree that his parents were right that nobody liked a braggart or a show-off and to find that even Tim didn't take Coach's word for granted was just another one of the ways in which Tim was the best guy on the team.)

Tim dragged a hand through his hair and said, "It's just that I've got about 3 years of footage to go through, and even with Billy and Jason helping -- "

"I can help," JD interjected from his place in the doorway. Both Coach and Tim turned slightly shocked stares at him, clearly they hadn't realized he was there. "I didn't mean to interrupt," JD apologized, "but I can watch some of those older tapes, too ... if you want ... " his voice trailed off and then inspiration struck: "It will also help make me familiar with the defenses the other teams run."

Coach shrugged. "Tim?"

Tim looked at JD for a moment, the warmth in his gaze making JD's stomach flutter, and said, "I'm not going to say no, One-Two."

"So long as it doesn't cut into your school work, or the film I give you to watch? Fine."

JD laughed. "I'll just play a little less Madden on the X-Box." He swallowed. "So, where do I start?"

~oo(0)oo~

JD figured that it was no coincidence that Coach gave him the film for Tim's freshman year, which also happened to be Jason Street's junior year.

Tim had had an okay freshman year -- he had made varsity for a reason -- but yeah, Jason Street.

Because, man ....

JD's dad even joined him for some of the viewing of that film and, thank you, God, managed to not note that the times that JD scribbled something on his clipboard it usually didn't have much to do with something that Jason had just done.

JD had even seen a few of Jason's games, or had seen highlight reels, but to watch every single moment of Jason's junior year -- the year that had made him the leading high school quarterback in the US, the year that had seen him get recruited by everybody who was anybody?

_Yeah._

JD wanted a year like that. Wanted it so bad he could taste it.

~oo(0)oo~

He felt nervous as hell and also like a stupid horny idiot when he knocked on the front door of what he prayed was the right house -- Tim had really hard to read handwriting. His knees buckled when the door opened, the tape of clips he had so painstakingly compiled dropped from his nerveless hand as he squeaked, "Ohmygod, Jason Street!"

It became the joke of the afternoon. Any time Jason re-entered the living room, his roommate, Herc, did an embarrassingly dead on imitation of JD. To the point that JD could tell that both Jason and Tim wanted to whomp him one.

Jason, other than his initial laughter, let it rest after that, was _completely cool_ to JD, and even had a few pointers and good things to say to JD about _his_ games. It sucked to discover that Jason was moving to New York in less than two weeks.

Herc ... actually turned out to be okay in the end. He had the foulest mouth JD had ever heard and he and Jason teased each other endlessly ... in a really gay way.

Like, so much so that when Jason wheeled down the hall to take a phone call and Herc rolled into the kitchen to grab another beer, JD whispered to Tim, asking him if Herc was gay, which made Tim choke so hard on his beer it came out his nose.

JD wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

When Tim had finished both choking and laughing, he wiped his face clean with the paper towel JD handed him and managed to croak, "No, he's not. He's really _really_ not."

And he let it rest.

(Thank god.)

When it got to be about 4 and they still had a fair amount of footage to look at and argue over -- JD kept mostly quiet and watched as Jason and Tim talked, and Herc, as far as JD could tell just liked to watch people get bowled over. He excused himself and walked down to the bathroom to make a phone call.

All his dad needed to hear was that he was over at Jason Street's house and it was all good.

Of course, his folks would've shit twice and died if they knew that the bathroom at Jason Street's house had _Busty Asian Beauties_ behind the current _Sports Illustrated_ issue in the magazine rack.

JD had almost bitten his tongue in shock when he realized that wasn't a previous issue of _Sports Illustrated_ in his hand and immediately shoved it back down, because as much as he wanted to look at every glorious page, the choice was to beat off -- and, they all would've known what he'd been up to, and JD didn't want to give Herc any more material to work with -- or walk out there looking like he was smuggling a banana in his pants. Thank god that the only non-alcoholic drink in the fridge besides milk had happened to be diet Mountain Dew, because all that caffeine meant that JD needed to piss like a racehorse and that helped immensely when it came to willing away his hard on.

"Thought you might have fallen in, little One-Two," Tim said when he got back to the couch.

"I'm taller than you, y'know," JD replied quietly.

"Bullshit."

"Serious as cancer."

"You all got a measuring tape and a pencil around here?" Tim said, standing up, pausing the tape. "Let's get this settled."

~oo(0)oo~

"And the verdict is?" Herc asked, a shark like gleam in his eye.

"Six two," Tim mumbled.

Herc shifted forward and cupped a hand to his ear. "What? What was that?"

"He's. Six. Two." Tim bit the words out.

JD grinned from ear to ear. "Don't feel so bad little Six One," he said to Tim.

"Little?! I'll show you little!" Tim whooped as he lunged at JD and tackled him to the floor and tickled him.

"Hey, man! Cut it out!" JD gasped as he rolled this way and that, trying to escape Tim who suddenly seemed to have 8 arms, and JD's body felt like it was made of silly putty in comparison because Tim was a hell of a lot stronger and it was hard to do anything when you're both laughing so hard you can't breathe and about to die of embarrassment because all the other blood you've got left has gone to the south pole.

Well, maybe not all the blood he had left, because over his own shrieks JD could hear Jason and Herc gasping and howling with laughter about how red his face was and Tim snickered about that too.

JD wondered if Tim was going to ease off a hair and let him get his breath, when Tim got a direct strike on his armpit and JD's body seemed to twist and arc of its own accord and he rolled, slamming Tim really hard into the entertainment center and ....

It all seemed to happen in slow motion:

The sound of something really heavy rocking and wobbling and JD thought of that line from the Matrix about "the sound of inevitability."

Jason shouted, "Guys, look out!"

While Herc gasped, "Oh, shit!"

Out of the corner of his eye, JD saw a large trophy come somersaulting off the top of the entertainment center.

He twisted and tried to put his arm up to block it.

Tim had the same idea.

Except Tim managed to get his hand caught in JD's shirtsleeve, which meant that that their arms tangled and their fingers bent at crazy angles instead of doing something useful.

JD closed his eyes just as his entire field of vision filled with bumpy gold colored plastic.

~oo(0)oo~

"Well, you know what they say," Herc said, handing him a dishrag with some crushed ice in it. "It's all fun and games until somebody loses an eye."

JD pressed it to the combination scrape and almond sized knot above his right eyebrow.

"No thanks to your motherfucking murderball trophy," Tim grumbled as he pressed a bag of frozen corn to what promised to be a truly magnificent shiner. "Because I just can't wait for Coach to see this come Monday."

JD's stomach lurched. "You -you're not going to get in trouble, are you? Because -- "

Tim waived him off. "Naw. It's just that this is so completely different from how I got the last three, that he's going to think the worst at first." Pause. "Thank god you've got a knot of your own to back me up with." Then, "No, wait. With my luck, he'll think I've taken you to your first bar brawl, and that this is just some story we came up with."

"Because you really had him down at Smittys, hustling a little pool," Jason added, sniggering.

"You play pool?" JD asked.

"Yes," Tim replied wearily.

"Are you any good?"

Tim looked at him crazy for a moment then smiled evilly and said, "How much money's in your piggy bank One-Two?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." JD snarked back.

Tim laughed.

A hurricane of butterflies flapped through his stomach as JD continued smoothly, "Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow afternoon, and we'll shoot some pool and maybe, if you're lucky, you'll find out."

(_Oh please, oh please, oh please._)

Silence fell and JD worried that he'd been a little too obvious with his come on, laid it on too thick, but Tim chuffed and smiled. "Okay."

"Timmy's got a play date," Herc sing-songed and Jason cuffed him on the back of the head.

~oo(0)oo~

Dad and Mom were all frowns when he got home and totally ready to blame Tim for getting him into some sort of trouble again, until JD said that they were horsing around and one of Jason's trophies did it -- because there was no way he could explain Herc and murderball, and Jason played murderball and had the same trophy in his room, so it could have been Jason's trophy.

"It was kind of like instant Karma," he quipped making his Dad laugh.

~oo(0)oo~

His Dad couldn't entirely restrain an amused smirk when Tim showed up the next afternoon a little after two. And even JD laughed a little at the huge, purple-blue bruise across Tim's eye and cheek.

Tim gave a lopsided smile and said, "Coach said I never do anything half-a -- by half measures."

JD's parents weren't really happy to leave him alone with Tim, but an important dinner was an important dinner and, yes, he and Tim weren't going to leave the house, and the housekeeper was here, right? So really, what kind of trouble could they get into?

Right.

Their smiles might have been a little thin, but they finally got in the Range Rover and left.

As soon as his parents were gone, Tim said, "So, pool table?"

~oo(0)oo~

Tim was all business at the pool table. JD tried to think of funny and clever things to say, but mostly got one word answers.

He wished there were a guy equivalent of wearing a tight, low-cut shirt, like girls did to showcase their boobs. He couldn't be too obvious about sticking his ass in Tim's face every chance he got, because, first off, that was just tacky, and also, he hadn't worn a pair of tight jeans.

And thank god he didn't wear his tight jeans, because watching Tim's hands and his arms -- _ohgod, his forearms_ \-- twist and flex and ... JD felt his eyes glaze and the heat flood down there. Tight jeans would've made things downright painful.

Besides, Tim's jeans were snug and well worn, and yes, JD looked every chance he thought he could get away with it.

But, despite all that, JD managed to play pretty well. Tim only sunk the 8 ball because JD scratched.

Granted, Tim had distracted him as he lined up the shot by choosing that moment to do a huge, spine cracking, reach-for-the-sky stretch, and JD couldn't help but take his eyes off the ball when he saw the tips of Tim's "davids" peeking out of his jeans, as well as that glorious trail of hair heading down.

Tim cackled with glee and moved in for the kill.

As JD picked up the frame to rack the balls for the next game Tim said, "JD, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," JD replied, picking up the 3 ball.

"You this flirty with all the guys?"

The ball fell from JD's hand, thwacking the table hard. Probably left a dent. _Fuck_. And JD tried to say something, but the words got all tangled up, and he couldn't even make his head shake.

Tim stepped closer, the gleam in his eyes downright predatory.

"I-I just ..." JD, tried to step back, tried to move, tried to speak. His stomach did cartwheels, somersaults, and back handsprings that would have made a cheerleader proud.

Tim's hands shot out, grabbed his belt loops, pulled him in. "Because if you are," they were face to face, eye to eye,"it's cool."

"I, uh, just ..." JD whispered, because Tim was hard and he was hard and there was no way Tim couldn't feel JD, not with them standing dick to dick like this.

"Because you're not the first QB 1 to want in my britches." Tim whispered, low and throaty, against JD's lips.

"Yes," JD squeaked. "Please."

Tim's lips were slightly dry and chapped against his, but the kiss was everything JD had ever hoped for.

He felt lightheaded, almost dizzy, when Tim broke off. "We good?" Tim asked.

"Uh-huh." JD nodded.

Tim's eyes locked with his. "How far do you want to take this?"

And as he tried to find the words, JD was stuck by the color of Tim's eyes. They seemed suddenly very amber, not their usual hazel-green, and something in them smoldered. "I ..." he finally started, but his voice trailed off because he didn't know what to ask for, felt afraid he might ask for too much, might ask for the wrong thing, and as the moments ticked past silently, but for the sound of Tim's breathing, JD saw Tim's brow wrinkle in thought and the expression in his eyes started to cloud over, grow dim.

In desperation, JD surged forward, kissing Tim, banging teeth against lips, but Tim didn't seem to mind, because he deepened the kiss, bringing his hands around from JD's belt loops to cup his ass, pull them closer, sending a resulting extra jolt of friction through JD, who whimpered involuntarily and slid his own hands over and around to return the favor, cupping Tim's ass, making _him_ twitch and gasp and inwardly JD thrilled with triumph.

Tim's hand snaked up, ghosting along the back of JD's neck, then Tim's fingers fisted into JD's hair -- almost a little too tight, but just enough to make it the perfect shivery good -- and the kissing turned devouring, demanding. JD felt the edge of the pool table against his ass, shifted back more, half sat on it, spreading his legs, and started to bring his left one up to wrap around as Tim pressed in, slowly inching him down and back.

With a ragged groan, Tim wrenched away, flushed and panting heavily. "We need to take this someplace else."

Blinking, trying to find his center, JD heaved air into his own lungs, because, yeah, he would have let Tim push him back on the pool table. Would have let him go for it right there, and no doubt that would have left some kind of mark on the table, or, even worse, what if somebody walked in on them?

Tim stepped back. "Bedroom. Now."

JD's legs felt like noodles all the way up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

Tim pounced on him, kissing, hot and quick, as soon as they got the door closed, pressing him up against it. "What do you like?"

"I like ev-everything," JD gasped, not knowing and not caring, just wanting it, feeling incredibly relieved that things were going better than planned. A tiny part of him thrilled in secret pride that Tim seemed to think that he had some sort of prior experience.

"Everything?" Tim laughed low in his throat. "_Really?_"

He said the last word in such a loaded, arch manner that JD cringed inside because ... he knew he wanted everything, but he didn't know how to do it, or even what "everything" was.

Tim made another throaty noise, half growl, half chortle, and pressed back into him, grinding and clenching and JD couldn't stop it, just started climbing Tim like a tree, managed to get one of his legs up and around Tim's hips, his dick spurting a fresh burst of wetness in his jockeys as it chafed against the hard bulge in Tim's jeans.

With a _growl_, Tim reached down and wrenched JD's other leg up to wrap around his hips, and JD couldn't contain the bolt that lanced through his body at the ease with which Tim just did that to him. He cried out and put his arms around Tim and arched back, bracing off the wall, as Tim brought his strength to bear.

Tim smiled back at him, eyes alight, cheeks dimpled. "You_ like_ that, little One-Two? You _like_ getting manhandled?"

"Yeah!" JD gasped. Because thirty minutes ago, he had had no idea, but now that he did, he was desperate for more.

It felt as if the top of his head would lift off when Tim started backing away from the wall, toward the bed, JD still wrapped around him like kudzu, Tim's hands still clenching his ass, his kisses still demanding, because ... goddamn, Tim was strong to carry him like that.

"Off," Tim said as the backs of his knees hit the bed and he started to sit down.

"Oh," JD breathed, disappointed at the loss of contact as he disentangled himself from Tim and stood, trembling from both need and nerves, drinking in Tim's eyes -- pupils blown -- and the swollen redness of his lips.

Then those eyes narrowed, took on an almost panther-like gleam. "Strip," Tim ordered, voice low, almost a growl. "I want to see what I'm getting."

The tone of his words wracked JD with a full body shudder and he couldn't restrain the moan that burst from his lips.

Tim lifted an eyebrow. "You like that, too -- being told what to do?"

Face flaming, JD nodded like a bobble headed doll. "I ... I ... it's hot," he whispered.

With trembling fingers, JD pulled his T-shirt off. He knew he was in good shape, but he didn't have half the body that Tim had, but from the way that Tim's eyes roved up and down his chest, Tim seemed to like what he saw.

JD toed off his shoes and footsied off his socks before starting on his fly, his cock grateful to finally have some freedom, but he nearly fell over, flailing, in his eagerness to pull his jeans off. He felt like a massive dork.

Tim laughed, not unkindly, but his eyes narrowed and he licked his lips when he saw the wetness soaking the front of JD's jockeys. He reached out, ghosting a hand over JD's cock, and the resulting surge caused JD to squeal "Don't!" as he pushed Tim's hand away.

As he made a show of sniffing his fingers, Tim muttered something about "wetter than most girls".

JD froze as when his fingers reached the elastic of his underpants. Because ....

Tim had already seen him naked before -- the night of the naked mile -- but not like this.

What if he didn't ....

(What if he was too small? Because, lately, it seemed like everything else had put on several inches, but what if his dick hadn't quite caught up?)

The look in Tim's eyes grew stormy. "The shorts, One-Two. Lose the shorts."

JD blew out a deep breath, closed his eyes, pushed down and stepped out.

A slightly strangled noise from Tim made JD open his eyes.

"So, I'm okay?" he asked.

"You're good, One-Two, plenty good" Tim rasped, reaching for him, and stroking his thumbs down the blades of JD's hipbones, making JD's stomach muscles flutter and jump. But something made the look in Tim's eyes grow distant, dreamy.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, barely daring breathe.

Tim shook himself. "Yeah. It's ... it's been awhile." Without warning he closed his hand over JD's cock and gave it a long, slow stroke.

Static exploded up JD's spine and he shuddered all the way down to his toes. Once again his hand snapped down and grabbed Tim's. In a shaking voice he said, "If y-you keep that-that up, this is going to be over --" he sucked in a deep breath and blew it out his nose, "really quick."

Tim chortled low and deep. "I turn you on that much, then?

JD nodded. _Because, god, if he only knew_.

The heat returned to Tim's eyes. "Right. Lay on the bed." Tim stood up and with swift, practiced moves, stripped off his shirt, making JD gasp. He had seen Tim before, but this was different because he had never _looked at_ Tim before. _Damn, Tim was ripped_ and as much as his body made JD's mouth go dry from desire, it also made him feel like a scrawny little nothing.

Tim seemed to understand what he was thinking. He glanced down at his body, then back up, meeting JD's eyes again. "Don't worry, One-Two. Give yourself some time. You're in your first real growth spurt. Find a buddy and do some lifting in the off season and you'll see. You'll see." He bent and pulled off his boots.

JD swallowed hard as Tim's hands unbuttoned and unzipped and he pushed down both jeans and boxers in one go.

His cock was about the size of JD's, but thicker, fuller, manlier somehow. Maybe it was the unruly thatch of darker hair and the treasure trail leading up to his bellybutton, but just the sight of it, hard and flushed, seeping at the tip, caused JD's dick to spasm in response and he hissed low in his throat.

_Tim had to get over here right fucking now or he was going to go fucking nuts._ "Hurry," JD begged, voice breaking.

Tim arched an eyebrow and crawled way too damn slowly across the bed to JD's jittering body. Holding himself up on all fours, he kissed JD slow and wet and JD put his arms around Tim, tried to pull him down because he _needed_, and when Tim finally broke the kiss, JD pleaded with him to just get started.

Languidly, Tim lowered his body and the sheer heat and the weight of it, plus the slip-slide of skin on skin as it nestled into place finished it for JD. He arched up so hard it felt as if his body formed an upside down U and he shouted Tim's name as he came.

He wanted to die.

God.

They didn't even --

Tim just had to --

And his stupid dick just --

He burned with shame even as his body trembled from the aftershocks. "I'm sorry," he whispered, turning his face away.

Tim gently cupped his cheek and turned it back. "I'm kind of flattered, actually," he said in a voice as soft and warm as the expression in his eyes. He pecked JD on the lips. "You've wanted this a lot, haven't you?"

JD let out a pent up breath. "Yeah."

"Don't worry, round two will be better," Tim said and then he began slowly thrusting against JD, sliding through the warm wet between them, his cock, thick and hard and hot, brushing up against JD's orgasm sensitive one, making it twinge a little, but in a good way.

It wasn't long before JD started to feel the heat starting to pool between his hips again, but it was more than the friction against his dick. It was the feel of Tim's body rocking against the length of his, combined with his hands gripping JD's ass, pulling him closer, and also the breathy noises that that spilled from his throat, plus the way he arched and hissed like a cat when JD dragged his hands down back, and then the way those noises turned to growls when JD started necking him.

No, it didn't take long at all for JD to reload given stimulation like that.

"Told you so," Tim chortled when JD's cock made that last surge back to full hardness.

JD said nothing, because by that point, the words other than "ohgod!" and "Tim!" and "ohplease" had fled. He just humped back with his hips, biting his lip to keep from shouting the house down as Tim really got going, because this was so much different and better than anything he had ever imagined, so much more intense than just a hand, and it felt so right and natural to just wrap his legs around Tim and hang on and get nailed to the mattress.

(So _so_ sweet to not be in charge. To not be expected to be in charge. To go along for the ride. To just take it and take it and take it.)

JD sucked hard at Tim's neck, putting some teeth in it, and with a final choked off cry, Tim stiffened and came in hot spurts across JD's torso, then collapsed, twitching, on top of him, and those last little tremors of Tim's orgasm provided the final spark JD needed to shoot twice.

He wanted to stay like this forever: Tim's breath in his ear; the feeling of that powerful body, slack now, spent, draped over him; the both of them sweat damp; drifting in this incredible feeling of relaxation. He closed his eyes.

JD groaned softly when, with a sigh, Tim pulled off him and rolled over. Tim had a goofy grin plastered across his face, a big one, with dimples and JD felt pretty sure that the smile on his face looked just as slap happy and he closed his eyes again and let out a bone deep sigh of contentment.

"Do not fall asleep on me, One-Two." Tim's voice pulled him back to reality. "Unless you want your parents to come home to find you covered in spunk."

Groaning, JD sat up. Parents. The magic word. "God, sometimes I wish I didn't have parents, like you. We could do this every day and nobody'd be there to bitch at us."

Tim frowned and covered his face with his hands. "You don't know what you're saying, JD," he finally said in a low voice, barely above a whisper. Then, louder, "Where's the bathroom? We've got to get cleaned up, and get some air freshener in here, because it probably stinks like a herd of goats." He ran his hands through his too-long hair and stood up.

~oo(0)oo~

"Lyla can't know. You understand that, right?" Tim said, tugging his jeans back on.

JD nodded solemnly. "You're lucky I didn't give you a hickey, then. She might think you had another girlfriend when it's just the one." He'd figured as much going into this, but it didn't ease the hollow feeing inside much.

Tim's mouth crooked in an almost smile. "Yeah." He slid his shirt over his head. "Just the one girlfriend." He cleared his throat. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Just guys, or girls too?"

"Girls too."

Tim sucked his lower lip in thought. "So why me?"

JD snorted, because how could Tim ask that, seriously? How did he not get it, get that he was _Tim Riggins_? "Because ... I know how to talk to you. Girls ...?" He shrugged to emphasise his point.

"Yeah, I get that. I still have no idea half the time with them. Well, more like most the time."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing."

"Why me? I mean ... Lyla and all."

Tim's face twisted, crumpled for a split second and then it was gone, replaced by a smooth mask "That's ... complicated," Tim finally said. "I love her -- _God, I love her_ \-- but ... I used to be the other guy," his voice shifted, growing strained. "And ... I needed -- I missed it. Missed how it is with a guy."

"Does she know?" JD asked, voice thick with shock.

Tim smiled wistfully. "Yeah. We didn't rub her face in it, and nobody else knows -- I think -- but she figured it out, and there's nothing she won't do for Ja-" He caught himself. "It's over now. Things change. _We've changed._"

JD sat down before his knees gave out. Jason Street ... did guys, too. "And I'm not ...."

"Look, JD, end of the year, I'm gone. I might be going to college, I might not. But I know one thing -- I need to get out of Dillon. Even if I just end up pumping gas in ... Amarillo, it will be better for me.

"So, long as Lyla doesn't find out, yeah, I can help you figure out what you like. But it's just friends scratching itches, that's all. Okay?

He reached out and ruffled JD's hair. "Now, how about you tell me what girls you got your eyes on, and I'll see if I can give you a few pointers there too."

JD pasted on his most innocent looking face. "Well, besides Lyla, there's -- " he ducked Tim's mock swing. "Hey, can't blame me for noticing that you've got the hottest girl in town."

Tim laughed. "You got a set of brass ones, One-Two. Brass ones."

"You like that I'm a freshman and yet I clank when I walk."

Tim ruffled his hair again. "You always this flirty after you just got laid?"

Yeah, I guess so, JD thought. He just looked at Tim and gave a mischievous smile because he'd just set a new goal: fuck itch scratching, he was going to be the other guy.


End file.
